


Every seconds, every minute

by Ourtimetogether



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loyalty, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Huening Kai, Top Huening Kai, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourtimetogether/pseuds/Ourtimetogether
Summary: Huening Kai tried to put his best smile in front of Beomgyu despite him forgetting all of their memories. He was aware of the memory loss and could not blame anyone about it but himself, so he held it up until Beomgyu could remember all of the things they have done together.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. Everything will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Can't sleep and I've been thinking about how soft Huening Kai around Beomgyu and the other way around so I decided to write this. Sorry if this is short, also English is not my first language.

Being together for almost four years made the couple feel obviously happy to spend their time together. Huening Kai loved Beomgyu with all his might and so did Beomgyu. They met each other at a college event where Huening Kai was introduced to him and suddenly the chemistry bloomed. Though Beomgyu was older than him, he sometimes behaved like a baby, always whining and acting cute whenever they’re alone. Well, sometimes he could be a hundred percent different as well, especially when they have so many times to spend together.

Beomgyu worked as a songwriter in a company while Huening Kai was busy teaching vocals at different schools. They both moved in together in their second year being together and things had been doing fine ever since. Beomgyu loved to shower him how much he loved him even through bickering (he once shouted _I love you!_ while arguing with Huening Kai that made both of them ended up laughing). Huening Kai loved him so much and Beomgyu was aware of it. The older boy never bothered sleeping with the plushies on the bed as long as Huening Kai didn’t forget to hug him too while they’re sleeping.

It was until that one night, one damned night that made Huening Kai regret his choice for not picking up Beomgyu from the party. He was preparing things for an audition the next day that he told Beomgyu to call a cab or go with his friends to get him home. Just a few minutes after that, he received a call that Beomgyu was in hospital due to a car accident, and he flew right away, forgetting everything he was doing at that moment.

As much as it’s hurt to see Beomgyu laying down unconsciously on the bed, Huening Kai never knew that the next thing about his boyfriend would shake him greatly. Beomgyu lost his memory from 5 years ago, right before they met each other, fell in love, and decided to live in their shared apartment. Yeonjun and his husband Soobin were there too, but they said nothing as the doctor had explained it all. The memories would come back with some conditions and they heard it well. People around him should help him to remember things that he usually did in daily life, especially in the range of time where his memories were lost.

It was hard for the first three months as Beomgyu could not believe that Huening Kai was his boyfriend and they lived together for two years. Not to mention that Beomgyu avoided talking to him and even slept on the sofa, but Huening Kai gave up and slept there instead. Beomgyu refused to do everything with him. He always kept himself locked up in the room and went out to eat. Huening Kai told him that he should not do anything too hard since he was still recovering. He offered to cook meals for Beomgyu and the older boy accepted it.

It was not only frustrating for him, but also Beomgyu. The older boy still in shock and confused of what happened with him. Moreover, he could not believe that a handsome guy like Huening Kai was told to be his boyfriend for almost four years. It surely meant beyond what he thought because couple always had their intimate times together, and it made Beomgyu blushed madly at it. He tried so freaking hard to get rid of his dirty minds away whenever he saw Huening Kai because damn, if he really remembered things, he would jump right away to embrace and kiss him like crazy.

But his mind told him not to, while his whole heart encouraged him to do that.

***

“Why did you throw it all, hyung?

Beomgyu scoffed. “It’s stuffy here. I can’t sleep.”

“You can sleep on the other side of the bed. We usually put it on top of our bed.”

“Well, I guess not anymore.” He answered snottily. “Why would you need these things, anyway? You’re a grown-up man.”

Huening Kai let his jaw hang, couldn’t believe that Beomgyu just spat that out. It’s true that he’s used to Beomgyu throwing mean words to him while they talked, but this one was beyond his expectation. He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt him, especially he had been sleeping on the sofa rather than the bed for months now. He was exhausted physically and mentally, but he did not want to give up like this, on their relationship. No.

Beomgyu walked to one of the plushy and got rid of it with his foot. Huening Kai watched and approached it.

“Hyung!” he snapped; eyebrows collided showing how irritated he was.

“What? I said what I said.”

“Don’t you know how precious they are to me?” he asked softly, trying to suppress his emotion.

"I don't know, alright? I don't know why you like to keep those plushies because I hate it."

Huening Kai sighed as he grabbed the big plushy and put it on the bed. That was his birthday present from Beomgyu two months before the older boy got into an accident. He laughed bitterly, patting the head while carefully bringing the other plushies to sit in line.

"Why are you laughing? Is there something funny?" He scoffed, hands rummaging through his hair.

"Of course, it's funny. You gave it to me as a present, and now you asked why I keep them here." Huening Kai answered despite the pain he felt in his heart. "You even prepared it with a big box... and put it right in front of our bedroom, saying that I saved my money for this one, Hueningie. This shit is expensive, but as long as you're happy."

Beomgyu is silent next to the door, eyes everywhere but Huening Kai. Meanwhile the taller boy sat down on the bed with two hands propped his body, and he looked at the ceiling. "You always take care of my plushies, hyung. You even hugged them sometimes when I wasn't home." Huening Kai smiled and closed his eyes. "You said those plushies smell like me, and you could never get enough of it until I was there by your side."

"I—I don't remember anything about that." He voiced out. Strangely he felt a pang on his heart that made him almost wince in pain. It feels like someone just pinch his heart little by little and it hurted him.

"I know," he sighed. "Just saying, because those things kind of convince me that you're still here even though you don't. I can see you, Gyu, but I can't feel the sparks between us."

Beomgyu spared a glance at the boy with guilt all over his body. He slapped himself mentally for his outburst minutes ago that caused Huening Kai to be this... sad.

"I miss you," he whispered to the thick air in the room. "God, I wish I could go back to that time and pick you up instead so you wouldn't be like this. You would not forget everything about _us_."

Huening Kai could not help but feel his eyes stung as he let the last word escape with a brittle voice. He missed Beomgyu so much. Seeing his boyfriend every day but knowing that he forgot all of their memories really hurted Huening Kai. This is something that he never imagined and now he tried his best to keep the relationship because he loves Beomgyu with all his heart. He had to keep up with the sudden change of behaviour after the surgery, get used to Beomgyu's harsh comments about anything, and feel lonely as hell everytime they go to sleep.

He wanted to hug him, to cuddle the tiny body, kissing his neck until Beomgyu giggled and told him to stop even though he liked it the most. Ever since the accident, they could not do it as they used to.

The rage on Beomgyu suddenly disappeared as he heard the boy sniffled, almost sobbing. He looked at the boy while fidgeting his finger nervously. Kai was seriously hurt by his words and he just stood there watching him wiped the tears that kept strolling down his cheeks.

And finally, Huening Kai sobbed.

"Kai..."

He covered his face with both hands for seconds before he whispered sorry and exited the room.

Beomgyu bit his lips because he didn’t know what to do at that moment except regretting every single word he had said to the pure little boy who called himself the best boyfriend in the world.

He brought his fist to his mouth and bit it hard. "C'mon, Beomgyu, do something!"

Beomgyu opened the door just to know that Hueningkai was nowhere to be found. He must have gone outside, so Beomgyu decided to grab his and Hueningkai's jacket and go out in a rush. He didn't care that the shoes were not in pairs since all he could think of was where Huening Kai could possibly be at this time. It's almost 10 pm, dammit.

Beomgyu pulled out his phone to dial his number, but the boy didn't pick it up. "Argh, where're you?"

After spending almost 20 minutes outside, he found the silhouette of the boy sitting on a bench alone with beer on his hand. Beomgyu sighed in relief and rested his hands on the knees, trying to control his breath. "Yah... why didn't he wear any jacket, huh? He could've gotten cold after this, ck."

Beomgyu approached the boy from behind and put the jacket on his broad shoulders. Huening Kai flinched and almost shouted but he stopped himself from getting up as he saw his boyfriend pursed his lips and looked at him with pouty lips. He snorted a laugh and wore the jacket. "Why are you here?"

Beomgyu snorted. "That's a dumb question, really."

Huening Kai just hummed and suddenly Beomgyu realized that he was being an ass to him even if he promised to himself that he would apologize. "I-I mean, I'm w-worried about you." His voice went tiny at the end.

"Me? Why do you worry?"

"Because... because you're my boyfriend?" Beomgyu answered with a voice clearly unsure that Huening Kai put his beer below him.

"Well, I'm glad that you're finally calling me your boyfriend." He said in a sarcastic way. "If that makes you feel pressured, I’d rather not hear you say that. You don't have to force yourself."

"Sorry..."

"Hm." Huening Kai didn't spare a glance at Beomgyu and he suddenly got up. "Let's go."

Beomgyu followed him from behind, watching how Huening Kai sometimes would sigh. Huening Kai seemed utterly disappointed with him and he had no one but himself to blame. This memory-loss really fucked everything up between him and Huening Kai. Beomgyu felt the tears on his cheeks and he hurriedly wiped it off before the taller boy noticed it. He didn't know why he cried but the thing was he somehow disliked this all. Despite losing his memories, Beomgyu could still feel it but he just did not know how to express it to Huening Kai since he could remember nothing that could help him flourishing the feelings inside of him. He sometimes wanted to kiss the boy, but he held it back as he felt that it was inappropriate to put his lips on someone whom he did not have any idea of.

Beomgyu could feel the tears kept strolling down his eyes and he stopped walking. He crouched and bracket his head with his hands, pulling his hair in a frustrated manner. He was so confused at what happened right now and he hated it. He felt bad but he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know how to properly apologize to the boy. He couldn't just use the title _boyfriend_ in this kind of situation and somehow, he was extremely afraid that if someday he got his memories back, Huening Kai would no longer be his boyfriend. Huening Kai might have left him alone. He would be alone, and he was damn hard trying to shoo the idea away. He didn't even realize that he’s sobbing so hard until Huening Kai stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels to check at him.

“Beommie!”

Beomgyu cried harder at the nickname Huening Kai just called him. No one ever so gentle at calling his name in his life as far as he remembered. Was the taller boy always like this before Beomgyu lost his memory? Was he always the one who protected him at all cost, anytime and anywhere? Because if it was true then Beomgyu was devastated. He hated himself so badly to the point he could not look at Huening Kai’s face right now.

“Hey...” Huening Kai tried to make him stand and asked with a voice full of worries. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Beomgyu was trying to cover his face with both hands but Huening Kai would not let him be. He grabbed the hand and held it, and he frowned when he looked at his boyfriend’s tears. “Honey, why are you crying, hm? Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine.”

“N-nothing’s—” Beomgyu sniffs. “—fine. We are not f-fine, Huening-ah...”

Huening Kai cooed at the boy and brought his hands to cup the face and clean all the tears. “We will be fine.” He whispered while observing his face. He gave a quick peck on his nose. “I’m sorry for making you worried. I shouldn’t have stormed out of our apartment like that. Silly me.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“No—why are you sorry...” he sighed and decided to hold Beomgyu with his arm, placed his head on his chest and patted his back. “I don’t know how many times I’ve said this, but it’s me that is causing all of this.”

“It’s supposed to happen, Huening-ah. Stop blaming yourself.”

“But if I wasn't—”

Beomgyu hit his chest. “I hate it when you blame yourself. I hate it more when I can't remember anything that you always mentioned. I am the one who should be blame since because I've disappointed you.”

“No, Beommie, don’t say that.” Huening Kai hugged him tighter. “It’s okay... things will be fine someday. We just—we just have to be patient, we should try harder. I’ll help you, but things will work perfectly if you help me too, baby.”

Huening Kai placed his chin on top of Beomgyu’s head before resting his right cheek on it. Meanwhile Beomgyu just put himself closer until he could clearly listen to his heart beating which somehow calmed him down. God, he loved this feeling. He loved hugging Huening Kai. He snuggled his face to his chest more and inhaled the scent coming from his body. It felt so nice and calming that it brought heaven to him now. He brought his hand to his back, gripping at the jacket. It seemed to him that his embrace was the most essential and necessary thing for him, all that he needed. However, as a minute passed, Beomgyu felt his head pounding that it hurt him badly until he whimpered. He pulled himself out from the embrace and grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging it in hopes that the pain would go away.

“Ah, my head...” he winced. “It hurts, Huening-ah.”

“Y-your head?” Huening Kai turned his body so that Beomgyu could only see his wide back. “Hop on, let me carry you.”

Without thinking twice, Beomgyu let the boy carry him on his back on their way to home. Their apartment was not that far so that it wasn’t bothering him to bring his boyfriend on his back like this, also he was in pain and the last thing he would literally do was to let him walk on his own. This was the second time Beomgyu said that his head hurt horribly. He needed his medicine to make it less painful.

After they arrived, Huening Kai placed him on the bed and brought him his medicine with a glass of water from the nightstand. He helped his boyfriend to put the jacket off, leaving him with his dark green sweater and light brown pants. “Go to sleep, I’ll call the doctor to make an appointment for tomorrow.”

Just as Huening Kai almost touched the doorknob, Beomgyu called his name. “Please... sleep with me tonight.”

He stood stunned in the room while looking at Beomgyu. But when the realization hit him, Huening Kai smiled and nodded. “Alright. I’ll make a quick call.”

Beomgyu closed his eyes and gulped down. His head still hurt as hell and he suddenly was craving to be hugged by Huening Kai right now. It’s so soothing to the point he could only focus on the hug rather than the pain. As hard as he tried to keep awake, Beomgyu could not help but to fall asleep. He hoped that by tomorrow morning, Huening Kai would have had his hands on his body.


	2. Open Up Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu gradually opened up his heart to Huening Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 
> 
> This is my first smut ever and I haven't edited anything, so if there's grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, if you don't like smut, I suggest you to skip this chapter. Thank you! Please leave some comments because it somehow makes me happy to write even more knowing that people enjoy reading this story😝❤

After that night when they were cuddling till next morning, Beomgyu gradually changed the way he usually talked to Huening Kai even though sometimes the words unintentionally slipped out from his lips. The taller boy seemed happy but worried at the same time since the sudden change brought a little hope of getting his boyfriend back like he used to before the accident. Despite loving the cute giggles which came from Beomgyu whenever he lost control by kissing his cheeks, he was still afraid that those moments would not last longer. A lot of what ifs had been running nonstop in his head, disturbing his day and night, and he wished he could just for a goddamn minute would think positively. This was not the Huening Kai he knew.

That tragedy really fucked everything up.

“Kai?” Beomgyu placed the bowl on the table after he saw the younger boy sighed, face looked tired as hell. “Is everything okay?”

Huening Kai flashed him a bitter smile. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Don’t worry.”

“Are you serious? I mean, do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not really.” He yawned. “Just... a few things from work. I just need some more sleep and everything’s gonna be alright.” He mumbled and threw himself to the couch, sprawling his legs.

As much as Beomgyu wanted to believe, he sensed that something was off with the situation. Well, it’s true how he couldn’t remember anything about the boy, but his feeling tried to direct him the other way. He was alarmed by the expressions Huening Kai alway had, to which he could felt with effortlessly guessing whether he was really fine or not.

“You don’t look good.” He stood in front of Huening Kai which made his stomach nearly touched his nose. Without thinking, he followed his guts to cup Kai’s face, gently wiped his cheek with his thumb, and moved it to stroke his hair gently. “Tell me.”

Huening Kai looked up, eyes too focused at the gaze he received from the pretty boy in front of him. He hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the stroke one more time before he sighed. He grabbed Beomgyu’s waist and embrace the body, placing his face to the stomach and mumbled incoherent words. Beomgyu didn’t ask further and kept playing with his hair.

After minutes passed, Huening Kai pulled himself away and brought Beomgyu closer to sit on his laps, earning a soft yelp from the boy. He straddled the thighs and placed his hands on Kai’s broad shoulders, liking the feeling of being held by the boy. Meanwhile Huening Kai was getting the bangs away from Beomgyu’s face with his fingers and held the waist with the other. They both looked at each other’s eyes, getting deep into the feeling they couldn’t explain but slowly rise into the redness of their cheeks. A small laugh exited from their mouth, creating a wide smile that warmed their hearts.

“Did you always hold me like this?” Beomgyu asked softly. “Because if yes, it feels so good. I could sleep here tonight.”

Huening Kai laughed. “Yeah, especially when you were in the mood for playing with me.”

“Playing?”

“Y-yeah, playing, y’know.” He stuttered, suddenly embarrassed because why the hell would he bring such topic to this Beomgyu?

Beomgyu titled his head, eyes questioning him further. “What playing? I don’t get it.”

“Nevermind. The point is, you love being held like this.”

“Yes, I love it.” And then he whispered. “But only if it’s you.”

Huening Kai wanted to smile so bad at his innocent response. He never knew it’s easy to distract him to ask further about what kind of playing that he inferred on their conversation here. Moreover, the fact that Beomgyu started to say his feeling without a burden made him eternally grateful for being able to hold him like this, despite the memory-loss he’s experiencing. His eyes went softer after hearing those words, and began to absent the whole face until iit landed on the lips. Beomgyu was aware too, but he waited. He was too scared to move first even though he was desperately in need to feel his lips on his. He looked at the younger boy who seemed contemplating whether to kiss him or not, and his mind was shouting Kiss me! Kiss me!

“You look pretty, you always are.” Huening Kai whispered, eyes fixed on Beomgyu’s eyes.

“Was I prettier back then?”

“You’re getting prettier every day, baby. Can never compare you even with yourself.”

“What is this!” he hit the chest playfully. “Thank you, Kai-ah.”

“You usually call me Hueningie, but Kai sounds cuter.”

“Yeah? Should I call you Hueningie, then?”

“Nah, you should call me yours.”

“Paboya!” he laughed but then his laughter disappeared, replaced by a small sigh and bitter smile. “I hope I can get my memories back sooner. It feels weird to feel this around you but I can’t recall anything we’ve done. I just... feel much closer to you, Kai. I know you, but at the same time I don’t.”

Huening Kai said nothing as he embraced his boyfriend more into him, gently placing his hand up and down on his back and murmuring soft words to Beomgyu. On the other side, Beomgyu tightened his hands around Kai’s shoulders. He felt so small yet he loved it.

“Sshh, we’ll take it step by step, okay? Now we have to get ready. We have another appointment after our last two weeks.”

“No, please, stay like this for awhile. You’re killing the mood.” Huening Kai chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Whatever my prince wants, my prince gets.” He said with a cute voice that made Beomgyu smiled on his neck. “I like you, Kai.”

“Yeah, I love you, by the way.” He ended the words with kissing the shoulders twice and hugged the body tightly.

***

The next few days were challenging for Huening Kai. He had to show Beomgyu everything, started from photos and videos they had taken bbefore the accident to taking the older boy visiting the place every time they went on a date. It was frustrating since Beomgyu didn’t remember any of them, even saying that the place wasn’t even there, and he was fully aware because it was built three years ago. He couldn’t understand how the memory-loss took so much years of memories from Beomgyu yet he was trying his best to not rush everything. He needed to be patient, to help his boyfriend regain his memory, to be the best person that would always live with Beomgyu.

They were planning to watch all of the videos one by one after successfully made Beomgyu getting the first memory after five months struggling to notice everything out. It was thrilling for the older boy, but sadly breaking Huening Kai’s heart despite him patiently answering the questions from Beomgyu. The doctor said it could take eight to nine months to recover, and he was just doing his best to make it true.

He loved the older boy so much, and he wanted to show it more. Perhaps because of the memory-loss, it was a sign for him to treat Beomgyu even better unlike before. He used to neglect the boy’s wishes, sometimes pretending that it wasn’t important, and the last time was the worst, right? His lovely boyfriend got into a car accident, lost his memories, and things just changed in snap of fingers.

“Kai, why do you like grape juice so much?” Beomgyu asked when they were cuddling on the couch, watching the fifth video about them having a small picnic near the river. It showed how Beomgyu was so busy preparing the food and such while Huening Kai recording themselves. It also showed the moment when Beomgyu gave him a glass of grape juice that makes the boy to shout happily, earning a wide smile from the older boy as well.

“It’s sweet. You like it too, y’know. You often said that we gotta always have this in our fridge.”

Beomgyu chuckled. “Really? Hmm, I thought I dislike sweet things.”

The taller boy snorted a laugh. “What dislike? You always have jellies near you.”

“No way, I think... I think that’s different. I mean, I was referencing to the sweet drinks.”

Huening Kai suddenly had an idea popped up in his head. Perhaps the juice would help him to gain the memory as it was somehow correlated with the taste. Sometimes taste could bring some memories, right? The taste of ramyeon, the sweetness of ice cream, or this one. He didn’t say it to Beomgyu since the last thing he wanted to do is forcing him to remember. He wanted to help, yes, but not in a rush even though he wanted the memory to come back.

***

Huening Kai was reading a book in the living room when the electricity suddenly went down. The heavy rain and scary thunders must be the cause. He closed the book and got ready to sleep, but what he got was an aggressive hug that caused them to stumbled on the couch. He whimpered in pain because his head knocked the side of the hard wooden. However, he could feel someone’s breath on his neck, trembling in fear as their hands clutching to his chest.

“Beommie?”

“I’m scared.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Wait, the position—”

Beomgyu could feel how Huening Kai lifted him up easily before precisely put him on his lap. He straddled the boy until his knees met the soft side of the couch. He sighed in relief, placing his chin on the left side of Kai’s shoulders. It tingled the boy, but he held it as much as he could.

“Why were you here, Kai? You should sleep.” Huening Kai let his hands went up and down on his back before resting it on the line of his waist, playing with the fabric. “I need to finish something. It’s been stressing me out lately to the point sleep was not something I need right now.”

Beomgyu hummed. “Did I always like this whenever the heavy rain happened?”

“No,” Huening Kai answered. “You would most likely shouted and called my name, stormed out from the room and got hurt since you bumped to anything in our apartment.”

Beomgyu let a muffled laugh. “Like a fool?”

“Yeah, but it’s cute because you always called me and hugged me after that. Like this,”

The older boy pulled himself away for a bit to check Kai’s face despite the darkness. He brought his fingers to touch the face from forehead, down to the nose, and rest it on the lips. “Kai... Can I kiss you?”

“W-what? Kiss m-me?”

“Hmm, only if you let me.”

Alright, how the fuck would he function well when Beomgyu had his hand travelled from the back of his neck to his chest, slowly pressing it. God, he held back the whimper. “Are you sure? Why so sudden?”

Beomgyu’s lower lip was now on display. He pouted as he played with the t-shirt. “I see. You don’t want to kiss me, then?”

“No! I mean— Yes, I do want to kiss you, dammit it took me a hard fucking time to hold myself back before attacking you like we always do.” Huening Kai grabbed him closer and whispered. “I don’t want to force you, Beommie. I, I think I could wait more.”

Huh, no you couldn't

“Kai, I really want to kiss you right now.” Beomgyu insisted, hands now locking on the back side of his neck. “I don’t feel forceful at all.”

“Okay...” Huening Kai looked at the eyes and lips before he leaned down. “If you’re getting uncomfortable, just push me away, promise?”

Beomgyu hummed in agreement. He smiled, mirroring the gesture from the younger boy before he felt the soft, warm touch on his lips. He instinctively closed his eyes, tasting the sweetness he realized he could never get enough. Meanwhile Huening Kai couldn’t help it but brought the his boyfriend even closer, pushing his body to meet one another until he could feel the heartbeat. He had waited for a long time for this, to savour the taste that he loved. The kiss turned into a hot mess, them trying to devour each other as if there’s no tomorrow. The kiss warm them from the chilly atmosphere, resulting to the touches they had been craving ever since. Huening Kai let his tongue slipped when Beomgyu gasp, and he started to give the best kiss to the boy, earning a small whimper. Beomgyu brought his fingers to his hair, tugging it hard as the kiss became sloppier. He needed to breath, so he pulled away first, making Kai to placed his lips on the side of his jaw instead. He sighed to the sensation, tingling and warming. He moaned as Kai marked him, bit and licked his neck repeatedly, abused it with kisses he knew would leave bruises after this.

“Kai, ahh, don’t stop...” he moaned out. Huening Kai indeed didn’t want to stop. He unbuttoned the pyjamas and planted the kiss on the collarbone. It drove Beomgyu crazy as he wanted to touch Kai as well. His hands travelled to the waist, tugging the t-shirt and helped Kai to easily put it off. Now his hands roaming to the chest, sneakily touching the buds and caused the boy to groan in pleasure.

Huening Kai put the shirt away, and now they were half naked, face red and lips swollen because of the heated kiss they just shared. Like it’s not enough, Beomgyu was now the one to attack. He softly planted kisses down his neck while grinding his hips on the lap. Huening Kai gripped his waist, help him along as they both moaned loudly at the friction. Kai let Beomgyu kissed down his chest, giving him the opportunity to mark him all he wanted. He hissed when the boy bit his bud, caused him to grabbed his ass and squished it hard, earning a loud whimper. Beomgyu loved the feeling, so did Huening Kai. They teased each other, and God, they enjoyed every seconds of it.

Beomgyu were still grinding his hips until he felt something hard pocking his inner thigh. He knew he was getting aroused as well, and all he could think about was chasing the pleasure he needed, so he placed his ass precisely on top of the groin.

“Ahh, baby, you—” Huening Kai slapped his ass. “Naughty Beommie.”

Beomgyu just hummed as he moved his hips seductively slow until Huening Kai couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted him up, making Beomgyu locked his legs around his waist while lips still kissing his collarbone. He couldn’t think clearly about this as he brought themselves to the bed room. When he threw the boy to the bed, he started pulling off his pants, as well as Beomgyu. He kiss his inner thighs that made Beomgyu threw his head back to the mattress, moaning and whimpering as he was now biting it.

“D-don’t tease me, Kai-ahh!”

Huening Kai pulled his and Beomgyu’s briefs slowly before he crawled and hovered his boyfriend to continue the kiss. Being impatient, the older boy bucked his hips, causing Kai to gasp and bring himself to meet him as well. They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves as all they could think of was touching, touching, touching.

“I—I can’t control myself now, Beommie...” he said, tried to blink away the lust. Both of their cheeks were flushed red. He placed one hand to rest on his waist. “If you want me to stop, I-I don’t think—”

“I want this, Kai. I-I enjoy it too, so please...?”

Huening Kai was silent for a moment, but he immediately got himself the lube from the first drawer of their night stand as well as the condom. He spent no further time and got two fingers with lube before entering Beomgyu slowly. He checked his face, and smiled when the boy squirmed because of the sensation. He kept moaning his name, calling the boy frustratingly before he grabbed the mattress desperately. Kai added the third finger and did the same until he knew Beomgyu was more than ready to take him. He looked at Beomgyu who had been looking at him with half lidded eyes, lust was potent between the two. Beomgyu kissed him back for awhile and gasped as he felt Huening Kai pushed in slowly until their hips aligned. He wrapped his hands around the broad shoulders before encouraging him to move, moaning at the feeling of being full of his cock.

“Ahh, Beommie,” He moaned out. “You feel so good, fuck.”

“Nngh— don’t ahhh, stop..” he bit his lips when Kai speed up his pace until the sound of skin slapping was obvious. “f-faster.”

And Huening Kai gave it to him, fucking his mind off until he screamed Kai’s name over and over again. Beomgyu could feel something in his stomach, making his member twitched in excitement before he moaned loudly at his first orgasm. Huening Kai, on the other hand, kept chasing his own high as Beomgyu’s voice made him crazy. He was the one to make Beomgyu moaning out loud like that, scratching his nails on his back as he couldn’t control the pleasure. The taller boy brought himself closer to kiss the neck as he felt his orgasm was reaching. He helped Beomgyu to stroke his hard cock to get his second orgasm.

He threw himself to the boy, smashing his lips on Beomgyu without stopping his hips from moving in and out. Huening Kai pulled out and grabbed his boyfriend, plastering a few kisses on his face before hugging him. He got the tissues from the night stand to clean his cum on his stomach and chest which Beomgyu thanked him after. “Thank you too, Beommie. Did I hurt you?”

“Hmm, no. You treated me good.”

“Yeah, your voice kinda explain it all.”

“Yah!”

Huening Kai giggled. He adjusted their position and put themselves under the blanket, worried that Beomgyu might have been trembling from the cold. “Let’s sleep. I’ll cook dinner for you.”

Beomgyu just hummed and snuggled his face closer to his neck, gave it a peck before he smiled and sighed.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise never lose each other.

It was before dinner when Huening Kai found his boyfriend laying down helplessly in the kitchen with a broken mug near his hand. He threw his phone to the couch and immediately bringing Beomgyu’s head to his arms, patting his cheeks in hope he would slightly open his eyes but none of it worked. There was a bottle of grape juice on the table like what he requested earlier before he showered, but what actually happened to Beomgyu, he really had no idea. He called Yeonjun and asked for a help since he was trembling as hell, the feeling eating him up that he didn’t realize tears had been strolling down his cheeks.

  
What if something bad happen to Beomgyu? What if he couldn’t make it? What if... everything just wouldn’t work and he had to let him go one day?

  
“Hey, hey, Kai. Relax. Doctor got him, alright?” Yeonjun brought Huening Kai to sit down beside Soobin and let him leaned his head to the tallest boy. “Everything’s gonna be alright. He’s strong.”

  
Kai just nodded and shut his eyes for a while, not wanting to imagine any worse scenario that would have happened if he wasn’t there when Beomgyu collapsed. That’s the second collapse after three months, and the first was worst. He refused to talk to him, got angry at everything, and almost packed his clothes, saying I can’t live with someone I barely remember. Which made Huening Kai felt anxious even more right now. 

  
“Huening Kai? Hey? You know Beomgyu is a strong man, right? He will fight for you, but you have to put a believe in it too okay?”

  
“I—I don’t know,” he whispered. “I want to believe that he’s going to be okay since we’ve tried to become closer each day, but... I don’t know, Hyung.”

  
Soobin sighed and let the boy clung to his arm. It’s been an hour since they arrived at the hospital and not a single minute his younger brother would stop checking Beomgyu from the door, peeking just to get nothing from inside. He realized that Huening Kai had changed a lot since that accident. He somehow became more considerate at everything Beomgyu did to him, unlike before, he seemed regretful for letting him went through this painful phase.

  
After waiting for two more hours, the doctor who had been checking Beomgyu in the room finally opened the door, and he asked which one among the three was Huening Kai since the patient kept mentioning his name. Meanwhile the boy was nervous, but he felt happy to know that Beomgyu was calling him in his sleep. He glanced at Yeonjun who nodded and smiled a little at him, gesturing for him to go inside and check Beomgyu first. 

  
Huening Kai quietly brought his steps towards the bed, noticing that his boyfriend was still laying there with eyes closed and face so pale that he hated so much. Almost two steps. Almost two steps before he stood right beside the bed when Beomgyu slowly opened his eyes, and at the moment, they were staring as if that was the first time they met each other. A single tear strolled down Beomgyu’s left cheek with his lower lip quivering as hell. He wanted to say tons of words but what he could do now was biting his lips, holding back as he didn’t want to wail like a baby in front of Huening Kai. The younger boy seemed tired and wrecked. By the look of his face, he believed that he had cried a lot as well, leaving the puffiness and small sniffled sounds. 

  
“H-hey,” Huening Kai approached him and sat on the lower chair beside the bed, didn’t know where to put his hands though he wanted to embrace his boyfriend right away. “You feel okay, now? Do you want me to bring you something?” 

  
Beomgyu shook his head. He lifted his hand to touch Kai’s face, caressing the cheek so softly which almost made the boy cried again. “I’m sorry...” he whispered with a cracked voice. “I’m so sorry, Kai.”

  
“W-why are you sorry? Beommie? H-hey, sshh, don’t cry. I’m here, baby we can go through it together.” 

  
Huening Kai immediately got up and brought his boyfriend to his arms—embracing him. He put his cheek on top of his head while peppering small kisses to assure him that he was there. Beomgyu cried harder, hugging him back as tight for several minutes until someone knocked the door to ask a permission to get in. 

  
“Kai, I’m really sorry.”

  
Huening Kai nodded and smiled. Deep down his heart felt hurt. It’s either Beomgyu remembered all things about them, or he lost them completely. He would go to whatever possibilities, as long as Beomgyu still wanted him in his life, they could build everything from the scratch again. They could make new sweet memories together. Creating the best new life for both of them. It’s fine, they could do that. 

  
“It’s alright. I love you and am not planning to stop to do that ‘til I die.”

  
***

  
A year later. 

  
It’s already summer, Beomgyu’s favourite weather of all time because he could go to the beach and wear thin clothes in and outside home. Meanwhile Huening Kai disliked it a lot as he kept fanning himself while watching his boyfriend playing with Yeonjun, Soobin, and their new friend Taehyun from America. Well, he liked to play too, but the heat was unbearable for him so he’d rather stood anywhere that was not directly got the sun. He watched as Beomgyu seriously playing some games with them before he laughed uncontrollably because Yeonjun just fell with his face almost buried in the sand. 

  
“Hueningie! Look at him!” he pointed out at the eldest boy and laughed out loud. “Ah, my stomach feels hurt from laughing at you, Hyung.” 

  
“Shut up, you brat. Why did you push me?!!!!”

  
“Well....” 

  
Before Yeonjun got up, Beomgyu ran towards Huening Kai and hid behind the taller boy, hugging him from behind. “Hueningie, help me!”

  
“Beomgyu is here, hyung!”

  
“Yah! You’re supposed to help me!”

  
“Give me a kiss and I’ll help you.”

  
Beomgyu shrieked. “I’ve kissed you a lot at home, now help me.”

  
“Hmmm, no kiss, no help then.” He whistled playfully and turned his body so Beomgyu was now closer to Yeonjun who approached them with such an evil laugh. 

  
“Alright, alright!” Beomgyu unwrapped his hands on the waist and moved so that he stood in front of Huening Kai. He tiptoed and grabbed the face before he gave a sweet peck, but of course Kai always had his ways. He gripped Beomgyu’s waist with other hand holding his jaws so that he could deepen the kiss, savouring the sweet taste even more. Beomgyu smiled and brought his hand to the neck, clutching at his hair as he enjoyed the kiss they shared. 

  
“SOOBIN LOOK AT THESE TWO! There’re kids around here, stupid, get a room!”

  
Beomgyu eventually stopped the kiss and laughed. He stuck his tongue at the eldest boy mockingly while Huening Kai still gripped his waist tight. “I won!”

  
Yeonjun scoffed and got his way back to Soobin whose half of his body was being buried in the sand by Taehyun. Beomgyu sighed in relief. “He’s too competitive, I’m scared of him now.”

  
“You challenged him first, didn’t you?”

  
Beomgyu hummed. “I’m tired. And hungry.” He looked up at his boyfriend and showed him his miserable face which looked hella cute for the taller boy.

  
Kai smiled and rest his hands on Beomgyu’s ass, slightly groping it that earned a small giggle from him. “Should we grab some food then?” 

  
“That would be nice. I’ll go tell them that we’ll find some food and be right back.” 

  
“Okay, I’ll wait here.”

  
***

  
“Beomgyu?”

  
The blonde guys turned his head from the computer to look at his boyfriend who sat down on the floor with papers scattered near him. He raised an eyebrow and Huening Kai continued by sighing loudly. “What’s the matter, Hueningie?”

  
He didn’t answer. Beomgyu put his pen for writing lyrics next to the book and started approaching the taller boy. He looked exhausted physically and mentally, and the older boy knew what he must do with it. Therefore, he brought himself to sit on his lap and place his head on the crook of his neck.

  
Huening Kai hugged him back, sighing as he felt slightly better. The smell of shampoo was too addicting for him, and he loved it. He loved everything about Choi Beomgyu so much.

  
“Do you want me to make you a hot chocolate or something?”

  
“No, baby, it’s fine.”

  
“But I kinda want to, though.”

  
Huening Kai smiled and brought Beomgyu face to look at him better. He admired the way his boyfriend started to smile as well when his thumb caressed his cheeks softly like a feather. “You are so adorable. You know that, right?”

  
“Of course.” He said in tiny. “For you, I can freely be myself.”

  
“Hmm, why?”

  
“Because I love you. And you must be in love with me so hard, so.” The boy chuckled and put his hands on Huening Kai’s chest, feeling the heart beating so fast. He didn’t say anything because he felt it too. 

  
They exchanged a look, admiring each other as the time ticked by. This time they stayed silent. Both the guy enjoying the moment. After all the struggles, after they nearly gave up on each other, this was the result of how endearing to have a strong love and connection to someone. They would not let go, never planning on doing so because it had been painful journey they must take before they could feel happy. 

  
“Why do you love me?” asked Hueningkai, almost whispering.

  
“As you have reasons to love me, I also have one too, Hueningie.”

  
“Alright. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love y—”

Beomgyu clasped his hand on his boyfriend’s mouth before replacing it with his lips. The older boy smiled while kissing him softly before he felt something on his cheeks. He didn’t stop the kiss until he realized that Huening Kai was crying. He closed his eyes aftee their lips parted, sighing and bringing Beomgyu to his embrace. 

  
“Why are you crying?” He whispered.

  
Huening Kai smiled weakly. “I am so glad everything turned well.”

  
“Yeah? I am glad too. More than that, I could remember everything about us. I should apologize, Huening-ah... I caused a lot of trouble for you.”

  
“Sshh, it’s my fault too. Now, we need to stop blaming who is wrong or who is who. Let’s continue our lives, yeah? We learned from it. The only thing that is impoortant right now is the fact that I didn’t lose you. I will never let it happen.”

  
“Huening Kai...”

  
“Hm?”

  
“We should never lose each other. Please never stop loving me. Never leave me.”

  
Huening Kai smiled. “I must a be a fool for stop loving my gorgeous, amazing, adorable, handsome, talented–“

  
“Yah!”

  
They laughed heartily until Huening Kai decided to do something else. He brought Beomgyu closer and started to give kisses on his neck.

  
“Hey, s-stop... Huening-ah..”

  
“You’re not in the mood?”

  
Beomgyu blushed madly. “Let’s go to our room instead.”

  
“Hmm, what abour trying something new? Here?”

  
“Yaaaah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HWAAAAAA LAST CHAPTER
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this shitty story:'D
> 
> I hope I can write more of Kaigyu in the future bcs why nottt hahaha they're so adorable i love them so much. 
> 
> I love reading the comment sections aaa thank you so much. I'll try to write better in my next fic :'D


End file.
